Fatal Attraction
by HeartsXshadow
Summary: The prequel to Hidden Desires, this explains Loomer's crush on Ned…how it started, when it started and what it felt like. ONE SHOT


Okay, I'm back! Yes, I promised this a LONG time ago…but some of my files on my computer were deleted, this one included. So, I had to rewrite everything…sorry for the long wait, hope you all enjoy it!

So, here it is:

_Fatal Attraction_

Rating: T

Summary: The prequel to _Hidden Desires_, this explains Loomer's crush on Ned…how it started, when and what it felt like. Hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: One-shot, Slash, teen angst, language

Parings: Ned X Loomer (One-sided)

**//\\**

It was a strange process, finding out who you loved. Love…maybe that was a little too strong. But four years of a crush…wow. That was a really long time. Could it really be called a crush if it lasted that long? It had to be more than that…more that an infatuation, more than an attraction. It had to be love…right? Sure, lust was sprinkled here and there, but for the most part it was innocent. Loomer rested his head on his hand, staring at his computer.

_How pathetic. _How could a harmless crush as a sixth grader cause so much problems now?

//Flashback\\

"_You're it, Billy!" Ned laughed, running around the playground. "You're too slow to catch me!"_

"_You really think so?" Loomer challenged, charging at the smaller boy. "I'll make you regret that!" He ran at full speed, ignoring all the other kids who were playing with them. They could wait. He had his pride to save. Taking to the air, he tackled Ned to the ground. He straddled the boy and pinned his wrists to the ground "You're out, now! Admit that I'm better than you!"_

"_Never!"_

"_Yes!" "No!"_

"_Yes!" "Fine! You're better than me…now, get off of me!"_

"_Now say I'm faster!" "Aww, come on! Just get off…"_

_But Loomer didn't want to. This was the closest he had ever been to Ned…and he didn't feel like budging. _

"_Okay, you're faster too…now get off, please?"_

//End Flashback\\

Loomer shook his head and sighed. Every night…every night he would think back to all of his best moments with Ned. He couldn't help it. Every night he would ask himself if it was even possible for Ned to return his feelings. Every night he would convince himself it was impossible…But it didn't matter. Hope would always cling to his heart and drag him down.

He tried so hard to be 'normal'. He didn't want to be…that way. He tried to work things out with Suzie (Ned's crush), and Moze (Ned's best friend)…but it never worked out. And it was because he knew he only had eyes for Ned.

_Is this revenge for treating you like shit all this time?_ He thought sadly. _I guess so…I don't deserve you. I'm such an ass._

Him being an ass to Ned…well, it was a self defense. He didn't want to let everyone know he liked him, so he did the natural thing and…bullied him. _Even I have to admit that's pretty lame. I only do it so I can talk to him, be near him…But that doesn't really justify anything. Shit! Why does the world have to frown upon…people who are THAT way? Are we- they- any different that normal people? Just because they like people of the same gender…ugh._

He forced the computer to shut down and made his way to his bed. He plopped down on it and buried his head into his pillow._ I just wanna die…this is unbearable. Knowing that we can never be…It sucks. _He closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. _It's not FAIR! _He let out a growl. _When did it turn from hatred to love? Why did it? _He didn't know…it just happened. _After all…it happens to the best of us, right? _

_Why doesn't Ned feel the same way about me? Why does he have to like Suzie? She's not that special. All she has is brains…she's attractive, sure…and she's got a bangin' body…crap. She's the perfect girl. Of course he likes her. Hell, even I dated her…But why does Ned like her? Why…why can't he like me? I'm twenty times more sexy than Suzie. Maybe not as smart, but I know I'm a better person than that shallow cow. _

That's all she ever cared about. Looks. Social status. You could be a total ass (Like Loomer could be) and she's be okay with it…as long as you had the looks. It was disgusting. _And Ned wants that over you. _He thought miserably. _Face it…she has something you can NEVER have…if you know where I'm going. _

And for the first time in a very long time, Billy let it all out and cried.

**//\\**

Yeah…that's all I got. Poor Loomer…but at least you know he's happy (For now, that is…). Thanks for putting up with me, sequel will be up shortly (Again, sorry for my computer sucking). Review, please?


End file.
